


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm tired, M/M, This was random, danganronpa has consumed me, yes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one-shot where Hinata finally gets tired of Komaeda's usual degrading and confesses to him.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata, hinakoma, komahina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Confession

Hinata stared at the white-haired boy, his mind ringing with questions. He couldn't take it anymore, "Why are you always downgrading yourself?" He said, his voice full of anger, "Oh.. that." Komaeda's face fell for a few seconds, then went back to his usual carefree smile, "Don't worry about me, Hinata! A ray of hope like you shouldn't even be associated with me-"  
"No."  
"What do you mean by that, Hinata?" Komaeda let out a nervous laugh,  
"I mean no."  
"H-Huh? What?"  
Hinata looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Why are you so fucking oblivious, Komaeda? Why? Why won't you notice..." His voice trailed away, a frustrated blush creeping onto his face, "You.."  
Komaeda looked confused, "What? Hinata are you okay? Your face looks really re- Oh." "Oh oh oh oh oh."  
The other boy covered his face with his hands, and ran off to his room, leaving him confused and shocked.

~ t i m e s k i p ~ 

Komaeda knocked on the door, his hands trembling and still trying to process what Hinata had told him, "Who is it..? his voice sounded sad, "I-It's me, Hinata-"  
"Go away-"  
"Open the door-"  
"You probably hate me-"  
"Hinata please open the door, I don't hate you.. You're probably the onewho's supposed to hate me..." He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
"Fine."  
The door slowly opened, and Komaeda couldn't see anyone in the room, even though he had heard the boy's voice moments ago, "Hinata...?"  
"Hey."   
Komaeda saw the red puffy eyes and noticed how tired his voice was, then ran straight into his arms and hugged him, "I'm so, so sorry, Hinata-"  
He started crying again, "I-I'm sorry, you probably don't even feel the same way- i wasn't-"  
Komaeda shut him up by giving him a peck on the lips and quickly pulling away, his face even redder than Hinata's.  
"I-I feel the same way.. don't worry... ahah..-"  
Hinata sat down on his bed, and looked at the other boy, "So... we're.. together now..?"  
"I guess so."  
Hinata laughed, "Pfft, you don't sound so sure."  
"We are! We are!"  
"Okay-! I get it Komaeda-"  
"Yeah..."  
Hinata gave him a soft smile, "That took a while, huh?"  
"Are you referring to us telling each other about... about this-?"  
"Hah, yeah."  
"Yes, it did take a while,"  
"I really love you, Komaeda."  
"I love you too, Hinata. And you should call me Nagito-"  
"What-"  
"Call me Nagito, or would you prefer something like sweetheart?"  
"I- okay sweetheart, you should call me Hajime."  
"That's not what I meant--" He blushed,  
"Okay, Nagito it is then, sweetheart."  
"You really should stop calling me that-"  
"You get flustered so easily, what a cutie, but what if I-"  
"Huh?"  
The brown haired boy smiled at his partner and kissed him, lingering for a moment longer then pushing away,  
"HAJIME-"  
"Hm?"  
He blushed, then pulled out his phone and called Mioda, "Ah, gotta go Hajime-" And proceeded to run away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> So,, hihi!!  
> This is my first fanfic, so it might not be that great or it could be ooc,,,,  
> Anyways, I literally made this account to support a creator I love, and gift them this, but I guess I'm gonna post some of my trashy writing here now?  
> I don't even know if they ship Komahina but guess what I made this for them anyways- (please tell me if it's bad or if you dislike the ship though,,,,)  
> I hope you enjoy my trash (?) !!
> 
> (The ending was so rushed oml)


End file.
